Inuyasha's Desperate Housewives
by SeeJakotsuRun
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi; I have a perfectly average life. So, it was not perfectly normal that after my daily chores I found a gun. A gun we had never used, and pulled the trigger.


Being the Desperate Housewife addicts they are, Skittlez and Mac couldn't help but bring two of the best things ever together. So here you are people, from the minds of Skittlez and Mac, comes: Inuyasha's Desperate Housewives!

* * *

My name is Kagome Higurashi; I have a perfectly average life in the perfectly average suburb of Goshinboku Lane. So, it was _not _perfectly normal that after my daily chores I found the gun we kept in a small kitchen cabinet. A gun we had never used, and put it to my head, and pulled the trigger.

At my wake, most of our neighborhood gathered to mourn my unfortunate suicide. From the house next door, Sango Houshi and her 3 children came, and since a wake usually means food, they brought sandwiches. Since Sango had gotten pregnant with her twins, she had to quit her career as a successful lawyer; she never had a lot of time to cook.

Yura, who lived down the street, was there as well. She came with her rich husband, Renkotsu. Yura had once been a high profile model, but now she just stayed home and was lavished upon by her husband.

Then came Kikyou, from across the street and her teenaged daughter Souten. Kikyou wasn't a very good cook, and all she could cook was Macaroni and Cheese, and that always came out wrong. The night her ex-husband and she got engaged it was undercooked; the night she got pregnant it was burnt on the outside and raw on the inside. And the night her husband told her about the divorce, she burnt it completely.

Next there came Kaguya from four houses down, who came bearing one her famous homemade casseroles. When it came to Kaguya, everything was perfect. Her house was immaculate, her meals were the finest of cuisine, and her appearance was always neat, tidy, and absolutely flawless. She came to my wake with her husband, Hiten.

My four closest friends sat at a table sipping coffee, solemnly discussing my surprise suicide.

"I can't believe Kagome would kill herself." Kikyou said, shaking her head. "She always seemed so happy..."

"Yeah..." Sango agreed. "She had such a great life."

"You think she was depressed or something?" Kaguya asked.

"No." Yura interjected. "I wouldn't believe that, do you think something happened?"

"Maybe..." Kikyou said. "But what exactly?"

"I don't know." Yura replied shaking her head. "I just...don't know."

Every nodded in agreement.

But their conversation was interrupted by my next door neighbor, Mr. Shirozaru, one of the more...peculiar residence of Goshinboku Lane.

"Hello girls." He said, placing his hands on the table.

"Oh hello Mr. Shirozaru."

"It's so sad about Kagome, isn't it?" He said, trying to sound somewhat sad about my suicide.

"Yes, it is." Kaguya replied. "Now take your insensitive ass elsewhere."

Naraku glared at her. "No need to be rude Kaguya."

"I'm not being rude. You are the most insensitive human being in existence and need to leave us be."

"Fine." Naraku said, turning around and walking away.

They split away to talk to other people for a few minutes, and Kikyou found her way over the food table.  
Kikyou saw a man taking a spoonful of her Mac and Cheese. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you." She said.

The brown haired man looked up. "Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because I made it." She said.

He looked from her to the plate he was holding. "And that makes it...?"

"I'm a horrible cook." She told him. "Trust me; you really don't want to eat that."

"I refuse to believe anyone can ruin Macaroni and Cheese." He replied.

"You better believe it."

He took a bite and smiled slightly. "Right...I believe you, so how do you make it taste burnt and raw at the same time?"

She smiled at him. "It's a secret."

"I'm Suikotsu." He introduced himself.

"I'm Kikyou. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands. "I still can't believe someone can ruin Mac and Cheese."

She laughed. "Well, I ruin it all the time."

"It could be worse."

"How so?" She asked.

"Who knows, it could not cooked."

"I've done that before."

Suikotsu laughed. "I hate to laugh but..."

"It's hard not to."

He shook his head. "Well, I'm new in town; it seems...I just moved in on a bad day."

"Yeah, I guess you did." She said. "Where exactly do you live?"

"Just down the road."

"Oh, okay." She nodded. "Where'd you move from?"

"California."

"Cool."

Kikyou knew she had met someone special talking to the new neighbor, Suikotsu. Even though, they had just met.

In my living room, sitting alone was my husband, Inuyasha. Probably thinking he needed some company, Kaguya sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry about Kagome." She said. "She was a good friend to me, to all of us."

He looked up, his golden eyes bitter. "I'm...sure she was."

Kaguya put a hand on his shoulder. "If you ever need anything, just ask. I can make you dinner or something any time you need it."

"I'll...take that into consideration." He replied with a tone that said, obviously, 'leave me alone'.

"Okay." Kaguya said, standing up and walking away.

She sighed as she rejoined her friends. "It must be hard on him..."

"Yeah..." The all agreed.

"I guess...all we can do now is try and move on..." Yura spoke up.

"Yeah." Kikyou said. "We'll just put this event behind us, and try to remember the good times with Kagome, not this."

They all nodded solemnly.


End file.
